Known in the art in USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 533618 is a method for preparing an epoxy-furan powder-like binder by reacting an epoxy diane resin with difurfurylideneacetone and a nitrogen-containing furan monomer, i.e. furfuramide, at the temperature of 140.degree. C., the components being taken in the following proportions, parts by weight:
epoxy diane resin: 100 PA0 difurfurylideneacetone: 50 to 150 PA0 furfuramide: 95 to 100;
the resulting product is cooled to a temperature of at most 30.degree. C. and ground to a powder-like condition.
The binder prepared by this prior art method features but an increased clogging (becomes clogged even after 30 days) and cannot be stored for long period without loss of its initial properties (solubility and metability), i.e. not longer than 3 months. Furthermore, deformation heat-resistance of polymeric materials produced from said furan-epoxy powder-like binder does not exceed 208.degree. C. according to Vicat. Besides, polymeric materials prepared from said binder are inflammable. These disadvantages restrict the field of application of said furan-epoxy powder-like binder.